


Roller Disco Baby!

by Denstort



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: M/M, fluff and Roller Skates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denstort/pseuds/Denstort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Matt saying whilst picking videos that he used to skate at the local Roller Skating rink to M.A.R.R.S 'Pump Up The Volume' when he was a kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roller Disco Baby!

“I’d give up if I were you,” Dom said as he helped Matt up.

“No, I did it when I was a kid, and I wanna do it for your party. It’s a Roller Disco!”

“Matt, you were fourteen, not thirty-seven.”

That remark earned him the Bellamy pout, and he straightened but Dom had to tighten his grip as he felt at the moment his ‘completely barking’ other half moving.

“No, I am going to do this,” came the tart reply.

“Baby, you just being there is going to be more than enough.”

That earned him a glare that was usually reserved for guitars that dared to go out of tune.

Matt pushed away from him and with all the grace of an elephant in ballet shoes, he rolled away. Dom never saw him again, until it was dark and he kissed away the scrapes and the bruises, whilst cursing Tom for suggesting that the party be fancy-dress and at a roller skating rink.

*****************

A few months later, long after it seemed Matt had given up the ‘trying to roller skate’ phase, Dom’s birthday party was in full swing. Everyone had thrown themselves into the ‘dress-up’ part of the party…except for one person, who sat in the corner.

Fine…let him sulk, be a killjoy.

Dom had gone for the ‘Firefly’ look, a la Captain Mal. He was putting his skates on as the party was now moving into the evening. He looked round for Matt, but he was nowhere to be seen.

He shrugged his shoulders and skated out into the rink. It was fun, with much falling over…Chris was not built for it, and Tom…well it was Tom. He skated for a while, no-one was really dancing, just having fun.

He was leaning against one of the barriers when he spotted the person in a 1920’s gangster outfit. Who was that, he hadn’t seen them earlier?

Whoever they were, they could certainly skate, and the costume fitted snuggly in all the right places. He felt a flash of guilt, he shouldn’t be looking at anyone but Matt like that.

The person executed a perfect spin and then began gracefully moving round the crowded rink…and they were heading his way.

He couldn’t see the person’s features clearly as the lights were low and the strobes were bright. 

He jumped when the person stopped in front of him and placed their hands on either side of him and leant forward.

“Do you like what you see?” the person said, and before Dom could react they glided away and disappeared into the moving skaters.

Dom stood with his mouth open, eyes searching for that figure….there, they were leaving the rink.

He finally reacted and pushed off the barrier and went in pursuit. It wasn’t easy walking in skates, although the other person seemed to make it look easy. 

He looked round for the person.

He saw a flash of what looked like black and white to his left…the cloakroom. He half walked/stumbled into the cloakroom and there he was….and dear lord he’d taken the jacket off and underneath was a white shirt with   
braces…bloody braces.

That did it for him and he advanced on the person who had turned when he heard him inhale a sharp breath. 

He pushed the person against the wall, thankful that the wall was sturdy and the skates had little blocks to steady them; he fingered the braces.

“So, you learnt to skate,” he breathed, lips skimming the neck that was now tilted to expose alabaster skin.

“Said I wanted to,” came the reply and a throaty moan was added when Dom’s lips made contact with said skin.

“You had to wear braces….you bloody tease.”

The only reply was a hitch of breath…then the steady beat of M.A.R.R.S ‘Pump Up The Volume’ floated into the room.

That elicited an excited squeal from the man held against the wall, who then pushed Dom away, grabbed his hand and shouted.

“C’mon Birthday Boy…its Roller Disco, Baby!”


End file.
